Ra's al Ghul
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-20). "Question #13510". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-20. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Black and gray | eye color = Green | relatives = Weisman, Greg (2012-04-16). Question #15594. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-04. Talia al Ghul (daughter) | affiliation = League of Shadows, The Light | powers = | equipment = | first = As L-2: ; As Ra's al Ghul: | voice = Oded Fehr }} Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the League of Shadows and also a member of the council of the Light, designated L-2. Personality Ra's al Ghul is a fierce and imposing leader treated by his direct subjects with most respect and reverence. All his Shadows will do his bidding; he can even order them to go to sleep. Despite having their total submission, Ra's only provides his assassins with the information they need to fulfill a job. Physical appearance Ra's al Ghul is a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He has black hair with gray streaks. He has a long black mustache and wild, black eyebrows. He dresses in a regal manner, with the majority of his clothes covered by a high-collared green cloak with large gold buttons. Underneath, he wears a black vest with gold hems, a white undershirt, and a golden sash. He wears black pants and knee-high black boots. History Early life "Ra's Al Ghul & Cheshire - DC Universe Young Justice 4 Inch 2-Pack ". Daxie Boy Toys. Retrieved 2012-02-17. Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13499". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-15. At some point, Ra's became aware of Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne, and he thought the Dark Knight would be a suitable heir to his empire and mate to his daughter, Talia. Even after Batman refused both, Ra's kept wishing it could be accomplished. 2010 Still heartbroken about Batman's refusal, Talia got in a relationship with Matthew Hagen, a minor Shadow. Ra's did not like the thought; Sensei had told him Hagen was not even a good Shadow. But after his daughter's insistence, he gave his blessing. After the Fog was destroyed, Sensei reported to the Light that they had successfully stolen data from STAR Labs, but were unable to get data from Wayne Tech due to the young heroes' interference. Ra's took solace with the fact they had an operative on the inside. Ra's oversaw the hijacking of a rocket. He had the original research payload replaced with a diamond lens that could channel solar rays into a death ray, with which he could wipe out world cities. When Batman arrived to stop him, Ra's offered to spare Gotham City if he were to join his cause. Batman refused. While Batman and Ra's talked, Robin dismantled the lens. When he discovered it, Ra's lunged at Robin, but fell down the launch tower to his death. Ubu and Talia managed to bring their master to their headquarters, where Sensei revived him in the Lazarus Pit. Directly after coming out of it, Ra's ordered Sensei to prepare their secret weapon, the Serpent. Moments after he had walked out of the pit, another figure emerged from the pit—Matt Hagen. After being betrayed in her trust, Talia had locked him in the pit for half a year which led to his transformation into Clayface. Though Sensei and Talia tried their best, it was only Ra's that could restrain the creature: he was still Hagen's master, and demanded him to sleep. He had the creature sealed in a container and sent to Gotham City. He would bother Batman, out of spite for foiling his scheme at Cape Canaveral. After the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia came to a gridlock, Lex Luthor was brought in to act as an arbitrator. In order to unify the two, Ra's al Ghul staged a hit on the summit, meant to fail, so the united Rhelasia would be under the Light's influence. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Ra's was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom Plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Ra's al Ghul was attending a video conference, along with the rest of the members of the Light, when the Riddler and Sportsmaster arrived with the regenerated remains of the echinoderm. With Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Brain and Ocean-Master, Ra's al Ghul staged a raid on Cadmus. They took Match and Roy Harper, among other things. 2016 Ra's al Ghul was present at the conference held with Black Manta, in which Vandal Savage lauded the latter for his efforts and officialized his induction into the group. Black Manta summoned Ra's al Ghul and the other members of the Light to introduce his son, Kaldur'ahm. Ra's al Ghul praised Kaldur's initiative, vision and loyalty to his kin, and announced it was time for him to meet their Partner. Appearances (as L-2, no lines)| (as L-2, no lines)| (as L-2)| (as L-2, no lines)| (as L-2, no lines)|110|114nl|c11|c12|119nl|126|203nl|209}} Background in other media * Ra's al Ghul has been one of Batman's most prominent villains, first appearing in the seventies. He is a practically immortal ecoterrorist who sees Batman as a suitable mate for his daughter Talia, and the natural heir to his empire. * Young Justice marks Ra's's fourth animated appearance. He previously appeared in the DC Animated Universe (Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series and Batman Beyond), Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Batman: Under the Red Hood. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light